


Holidays

by Anaelita



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Universe, Councilman Sokka, Day At The Beach, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fire Lord Zuko, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Anaelita
Summary: A day at the beach for Sokka and Zuko.





	Holidays

"Oh, hey, mind if I sit there ?"

Sokka holds his hand out to shade the sun from his eyes and assess the newcomer. Tall, tanned young woman. Pretty in her own way.

"I'm here with a friend", she says, motioning to a pale-skinned girl around her age just beside her. "If you don't mind her either."

Sokka slides a side glance at Zuko sat beside him, currently delving in a book and pretending not to see the intruders. "No, it's alright", he says at length.

"Thank you. Spirits, the beach is so full these days it's impossible to get a good place to practice my tan." She giggles. "But I'm rambling, my name is Anais, and you are...?"

"Sokka", the Water Tribe warrior simply says.

"Sounds so exotic !"

Sokka raises an eyebrow.

"And you came here for holidays, too ? It's so exciting to meet new people here each year."

"Actually, we came to enjoy a bit of calm, we've had our fair share of parties back in the days", Sokka states.

Anais chuckles. "Back in the days ? Wow, you're talking like an old man."

"Sorry", he sheepishly says, "it's just that we barely have time for that nowadays, we have so much work and the likes... Like I said, we came to relax."

"What do you work in ?" She curiously inquires.

"Erm, let's say I'm a public servant. In a big town", Sokka muses, trying not to reveal too much about himself.

"Ooh, I see. Paperwork, eh ? I work in a library, I know what it's like."

"Yeah..." He trails out, hoping to conclude the boring conversation.

"So... how long are you staying here ? We're staying until the end of the week. Maybe we could hang out..." She bats her eyelashes at him.

Sokka finally realizes the young woman is flirting with him and blushes.

"My friend Caro is a bit shy but she's nice. I'm sure she'll get along with your friend... What's his name again ?"

The Water Tribe man inhales to steel himself, and blatantly states, "Zuko. Actually, Fire Lord Zuko, my boyfriend."

The firebender glances up at Sokka's words, and opens wide eyes. He starts, "Sokka-"

"I know we were supposed to be here incognito but I guess I blew up. Oopsie."

Anais pales. "Sokka, as in _Councilman Sokka_ from Republic City ? _Fire Lord Zuko_ ?" she whispers in horror. She snaps her head back at her friend, grabs her by the arm and scrambles up to run as far away from the humiliation as possible.

"Aaah... Now for a little calm", Sokka says, satisfied.

"You're terrible, you know that ?" Zuko asks from behind his pages. "Now the rest of the beach will know we're here and we'll be invited to whatever party has been thrown. So much for relaxing."

"Hey, those girls were _totally_ hitting on us, I couldn't let them believe that either of us was actually single !"

"And that's another thing you could have kept your mouth shut about", Zuko scolds him half-heartedly.

"Buddy, we're gonna get _married_ soon, who cares about who sees us ?" Sokka exclaims indignantly.

Zuko feels his cheeks heat up a little and glares at his future husband. "You keep confusing "Buddy" and "Babe" when you're talking to me."

"And that's why you love me~", Sokka bats his eyelashes at him.

The Fire Lord rolls his eyes.

The Councilman straightens up, moves to stand and grabs Zuko's hand, helping him up. "C'mon, lets move our vacation."

"What do you mean ?"

"Let's find some other place to chill, I obviously ruined this one."

"And how do you plan on doing that ?"

"Well, let's see. I have mastered the art of planning _and_ improvising, we'll be just fine."

Zuko shakes his head, smiling.


End file.
